fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When You Wish Upon A Star (Twelve Princesses version)
CoolZDane presents Pinocchio (CoolZDane version) Starring: Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse Hynden Walch as Alice Harriet Owen as Wendy Noah Cyrus as Olivia Madison Pettis as Lilo Hayden Panettierre as Kairi Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose Tara Strong as Kilala Reno and Twilight Sparkle Maryke Hendriske as Susan Test Meaghan Jette Martin as Namine Lucy Liu as Viper Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Chris Edgerly as Timothy Q. Mouse Kevin Clash as Jim Crow Mel Winkler as Preacher Crow Kevin Michael Richardson as Fat Crow Jaleel White as Straw Hat Crow Ricky D'Shon Collins as Glasses Crow Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity Cathy Weseluck as Spike Rebecca Schoichet as Sunset Shimmer Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack Anika Noni Rose as Tiana Jennifer Hale as Cinderella Paige O'Hara as Belle Jodi Benson as Ariel Irene Bedard as Pocahontas Linda Larkin as Jasmine Amy Adams as Giselle Katherine Von Till as Snow White Kathleen Barr as Lila Test and Trixie Erin Torpey as Aurora Ming Na as Mulan Kari Wahlgren as Queen Aurelia Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence Jess Harnell as Brer Fox James Avery as Brer Bear Jim Cummings as Kaa and Christopher Lloyd as Merlock Voices 1, 2, and 3: When you wish upon a star Makes no difference who you are Anything your heart desires will come to you Voices 4, 5, and 6: If your heart is in your dreams No request is too extreme When you wish upon a star As dreamers do Chorus: Fate is kind She brings to those who love The sweet fullfillment of their secret longing As our story begins, we see a desk, where standing propped up was a pink book entitled "Pinocchio (CoolZDane version)". Two books nearby that book were entitled "Kiara in Wonderland" and "Timon Pan" both by CoolZDane. A light then focused, where six creatures were standing. The first one was a mouse with brown fur and small, white buck-teeth. He was wearing a red/gold ringmaster's uniform and hat with a white feather. His name was Timothy Q. Mouse The second one is a crow with black feathers, wearing a lavender and fuchsia striped cravat, a blue vest, a brown derby hat with a blue feather stuck in a red band, and pink spats and was smoking a cigar. His name was Jim Crow. The third one was a small crow, wearing white glasses with pink lenses, a blue boatlike hat, and a red sweater. His name was Lil' Urle. The fourth one was a tall and lanky crow with brownish-gold eyes and wore spectacles and gray clothes befitting and old Southern preacher from the 20's. His name was Reverend Zachariah. The fifth one was a short and fat crow, wearing a blue fedora and fuchsia waistcoat. His name was Big Daddy Lou. The sixth and last one was a crow, wearing a blue and fuchsia striped shirt and a straw boater hat with no top. His name was Tyrone, and as they sat, they continued to sing. Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers: Like a bolt out of the blue Fate steps in and sees you through When you wish upon a star Your dreams come true As soon as the song ended, Timothy, Jim Crow, and his brothers looked at the audience with a smile. "Pretty, huh?" the leader crow asked as he, his brothers, and Timothy stood up. "I'll bet a lot of you guys don't believe that, about a wish coming true, do you?" Timothy asked. Reverend Zachariah then shrugged a bit. "Well, neither did we. Of course, we're just a bunch of crows and a single circus mouse singing our way from hearth to hearth." "Let us tell you what changed our minds?" Tyrone suggested. With that, Timothy and the crows slid down the book "Pinocchio (CoolZDane version)" and the small crow undid the lock on the book and opened it to the first page with his brothers and Timothy's help. "'''One night, a long time...' ''" he began before he was interuppted when he saw the first page begin to turn back onto it. "Here, let me help you. Just wait while I fix this here." Big Daddy Lou said as he quickly put a candelabrum and placed it between the first pages, using it as a bookmark. "There. Continue." The fat crow smiled as he glanced at his brother. "Thanks, brother." Lil' Urle said. "Now then. Can we begin?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pinocchio Fanmake